Garen/rozwój
Rozwój Aktualizacja rozgrywki: Molochy Chcieliśmy podzielić się naszymi pomysłami, aby przygotować was na dość poważne zmiany, z którymi będziemy eksperymentować w nadchodzących patchach. W skrócie, oto nasze cele:Aktualizacja rozgrywki: Molochy *''Każdy mecz League powinien być inny, zależnie od biorących w nim udział bohaterów.'' *''Wszyscy bohaterowie w League powinni różnić się od siebie.'' Głównie skupimy się na tym drugim celu: sprawienie, aby wszyscy bohaterowie w League różnili się od siebie poprzez wyjątkowe mechanizmy rozgrywki, a nie tylko motywy przewodnie czy wygląd. Niektórzy bohaterowie już wprowadzają coś wyjątkowego do rozgrywki w League. Wybierzcie , a poważnie wpłyniecie na sposób, w jaki grają obie drużyny. Zamiast liczyć na porządne wkroczenie do walki, wasza drużyna będzie prawdopodobnie mieć nadzieję, że przyciągniecie odpowiedniego wroga, a przeciwnicy ustawią się w taki sposób, aby najbardziej wytrzymali bohaterowie stali z przodu w nadziei, że zostaną przyciągnięci. A to tylko jedna umiejętność jednego bohatera! Wielu innych bohaterów ma podobny wpływ na rozgrywkę jak ze swoim wskaźnikiem szału czy ze . Jednakże o ile udało się nam to w niektórych przypadkach, w innych nie poszło tak dobrze (chociażby i ), a gdy dwóch bohaterów działa w ten sam sposób, wybiera się tego, który robi to lepiej. Powoduje to, że ci sami bohaterowie pojawiają się w każdym meczu (chyba że ta równowaga sił ulegnie zmianie) i każdy mecz wydaje się podobny. To jedna z rzeczy, którą chcemy zacząć rozwiązywać za pomocą tej aktualizacji. Wcześniej, gdy zajmowaliśmy się równoważeniem bohaterów, czasami osłabialiśmy ich mocne strony, aby wzmocnić ich słabości. Teraz nie będziemy tego robić. Zamiast tego, często całkowicie zmieniamy bohaterów, aby ich mocne i słabe strony były bardziej rozbudowane i odróżniały ich od innych postaci pełniących taką samą rolę. Zamiast rzucać się na głębokie wody i zajmować się wszystkimi bohaterami, planujemy podzielić ich na grupy – bohaterów, którzy są bardzo podobni do siebie pod względem strategicznym i taktycznym. Skupiając się na niewielkiej grupie bohaterów naraz, możemy zająć się kilkoma mniej popularnymi grupami, jak chociażby pierwszą, którą nazwaliśmy molochami. Uwaga': Wiele z poniższych zmian może wydawać się wzmocnieniami – i na ogół nimi są – ale nie chcieliśmy tylko zwiększać ich mocy, więc pozmienialiśmy ich w taki sposób, aby każdy z nich oferował coś wyjątkowego. Więcej informacji znajdziecie w opisie patcha, ale chcieliśmy pokazać nasze intencje, nawet jeżeli nie będzie to pełna lista zmian. Molochy . . . . Gdy myślicie o brutalnej sile, ci bohaterowie powinni przyjść wam do głowy: potężni, wytrzymali, nieruchliwi i walczący wręcz. To mięśniacy League, którzy w późnej fazie gry zamieniają się w bardzo wytrzymałych prowadzących, zdolnych do zniszczenia praktycznie każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. Idealnym przykładem takiego bohatera jest Nasus, jednopsowa maszyna zniszczenia w późnej fazie gry. Ten bohater przypominający rajdowego bossa może robić swoje tylko, gdy znajdzie się blisko celu, a brak dobrej możliwości zbliżenia się oznacza, że musi polegać na przyspieszeniach od sojuszników, jak , lub efektach ograniczenia kontroli, jak unieruchomienie , aby się zbliżyć, ale gdy już to zrobi, pokaże swoją potęgę za pomocą . Ta równowaga sił oraz możliwość trzymania ich na odległość pozwalają utrzymać wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz w dobrym stanie i prowadzą do zróżnicowanych stylów gry. W tej aktualizacji przyjrzeliśmy się kilku molochom, którzy zajmowali to samo „miejsce taktyczne” co Nasus (uważamy, że jest ich trochę więcej, ale na razie skupiliśmy się na czterech) i dodaliśmy trochę wyjątkowych rzeczy tam, gdzie mogliśmy. Garen Garen to bardzo interesujący bohater. Jest niezwykle charakterystyczny, ale nie wnosi nic szczególnie wyjątkowego do meczów, w których się pojawia. Co więcej, gdy nadejdzie późna faza gry, Potęga Demacii zamienia się w Słabiznę Demacii i zostaje tak bardzo w tyle, że nie robi nic innego poza mówieniem ludziom (bardzo głośno) skąd pochodzi. Chcieliśmy trochę bardziej zrównoważyć Garena, więc sprawiliśmy, że będzie trochę słabszy na początku, ale silniejszy na końcu, a potem dodaliśmy nowy efekt bierny do jego superumiejętności. * :'' **NOWOŚĆ Bierne': Garen identyfikuje wrogiego bohatera z największą liczbą niedawnych zabić jako Złoczyńcę. Obrażenia Osądu oraz podstawowe ataki przeciwko Złoczyńcy zadają dodatkowe nieuchronne obrażenia równe 1% jego maksymalnego zdrowia.'' **''Użycie: Garen przywołuję potęgę Demacii, by zadać ostateczny cios celowi. Im mniej zdrowia ma cel, tym więcej obrażeń zada Demaciańska Sprawiedliwość.'' **''NOWOŚĆ: Demaciańska Sprawiedliwość zadaje Złoczyńcy nieuchronne obrażenia.'' Teraz Garen ma wyjątkową rolę w każdym meczu: rozprawić się z przeciwnikiem (niezależnie od tego, jak jest wytrzymały), który niedawno zabił jednego z jego przyjaciół (bohaterów w jego drużynie). Jest to fajne nie tylko pod względem projektowym, ale także idealnie pasuje do jego postaci: teraz jest obrońcą słabych w i poza grą, a jego umiejętności są całkowitym przeciwieństwem Dariusa. Nie jest to także stała rywalizacja – Złoczyńca będzie się zmieniał podczas meczu, przez co Garen będzie skupiał się na innych celach, zależnie od tego, czy jego przeciwnicy rosną w siłę czy ją tracą. Są to dość poważne aktualizacje, które, jak zawsze, mogą ulec zmianie, ale mamy nadzieję, że udało nam się pokazać wam pewne wyjątkowe podejście do molochów i tego, jak chcemy zróżnicować bohaterów pełniących podobne role. Mamy plany do innych wytrzymałych prowadzących walczących wręcz (szczególnie dla i ) oraz większe plany dotyczące wszystkich bohaterów. Powtarzamy ponownie – naszym cel to sprawienie, aby każdy bohater w League był wybierany z konkretnego powodu i by oferował coś wyjątkowego i fajnego. Wkrótce podamy wam informacje o nowych i zaktualizowanych przedmiotach, które będą przygotowane specjalnie dla molochów. Obrazy Garen concept 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Garena 1 (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranzy) Garen Projekt Postaci.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Garena 2 (w wykonaniu Augiego Pagana) Garen concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Garena 3 (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranzy) Garen OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Garena Garen SanguineSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Krwawego Garena Garen DesertTrooperSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Pustynnego Garena Garen DreadknightSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Garena Mrocznego Rycerza Garen Official Artwork.jpg|Plakat Garena (w wykonaniu Davida Rapozy) Garen concept art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna aktualizacji modelu Garena (w wykonaniu Avery'ego Colemana) Garen SteelLegion Concept.jpg|Grwfika koncepcyjna Garena ze Stalowego Legionu (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Garen model.png|Wczesny projekt modelu Garena (w wykonaniu Cody'efo Bunta) LuxGaren SteelLegion Render.png|Modele Garena i Lux ze Stalowego Legionu Garen Trailer model.jpg|Model Garena 1 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Alessandro Baldasseroni Garen render.jpg|Model Garena 2 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Alessandro Baldasseroni Garen render 2.jpg|Model Garena 3 (Twist of Fate) w wykonaniu Alessandro Baldasseroni Garen Figure model.jpg|Model sylwetki Garena (w wykonaniu Josha Singha) Garen Rogue Admiral concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Zbuntowanego Admirała Garena (w wykonaniu Charlesa 'Yidetha' Liu) Zbuntowany Garen stary portret.jpg|Dawny portret Zbuntowanego Admirała Garena (brak Malphite'a Żelaznej Odwagi) Garen w gierce.png| Garen Komandos w minigierce Cho'Gath Eats the World (po prawej wykonujący swoje "Spin to Win") Garen promo teaser.jpg|Tajemnicza zapowiedź pojawiająca się na oficjalnej stronie Garena Cassio Oszustka.png|Grafika ostrzegająca przed zdradzaniem innym swojego loginu i hasła do gry Dawne ikony umiejętności Garen stary pasyw 3.jpg|Umiejętność bierna ( ) Garen stare Q.jpg|Q ( ) Garen stare W.jpg|W ( ) Garen stare E.jpg|E ( ) Garen stare R.jpg|R ( , pierwsza wersja) Garen młodsze R.png|R ( , druga wersja) en:Garen/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów